Cursed Mistletoe
by Massu Chan
Summary: Suit yourself, Granger. If you don't kiss me, you'll die in 72 hours. It's a cursed mistletoe after all. A Dramione fic.Please Read xD


**Hello everybody! This is my first Harry Potter fic ever. I love Dramione and usually I just read all those wonderful Dramione fics out there that you write! However, I couldn't help but to write this one. A Dramione Christmas fic. It's still about mistletoe, of course but I just put on my own version about it. Hope you enjoy reading this. xD**

**Oh yeah, before that I'd just to explain that the war has ended and they're in their seventh year. Also it is a Christmas holiday in Hogwarts in which Draco, Hermione, and Ginny decide not to go home (don't ask why lol)**

**Happy Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! Hope you have a very wonderful and blessed Christmas!**

xxxxxx

-CURSED MISTLETOE-

xxxxxx

"Granger, go out with me?"

"No."

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Never."

"Hmm, how about you just marry me then?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy!" she spat angrily before raising from the couch and left to her room.

Draco stared and sighed at her retreating figure dreamily. 'Merlin, she's just so hot when she's angry!'

-DMHG—

Hermione was about to eat her dessert when Ginny whispered to her ear. "Hermione, look up!"

"Huh?" Instinctively the brunette looked up just in time for her to lock gaze with none other than Draco Malfoy. She saw him smirk and wiggle his brows flirtatiously before blowing her a kiss.

She glared at him and scowled, turning to the red head sitting next to her. "Ginny!" she hissed, "What did you do that for?"

Ginny just laughed. "It's just he's been staring at you since the first time you entered the Great Hall as if telepathically sending you messages to notice him. He wants you to look at him, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "As if," she muttered. "Malfoy's just being a jerk."

"I don't-" Ginny's words were cut off as Hermione lifted her hand.

"No more talk about that ferret, please, Ginny." She gave Ginny a warning look which effectively shut the other witch up. She sighed and stole a glance at him again to see that he was still staring at her. He smiled and mouthed 'I love you' when he caught her looking at him.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly. Quickly, she gathered her books and bag and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

-DMHG-

Hermione's hurried steps were abruptly stopped when she saw him came out of the corner and now walking toward her direction. His eyes automatically landed on her and a sexy smile on his lips as he was getting nearer and nearer to her.

The brunette gripped her wand tightly. Her mind worked furiously looking for a spell to hex him. Oh yes, she swore to herself to hex him if he dared once again asking her to be his girlfriend or to marry him. It had annoyed her to an end, his declaration of love! Since their return for the seventh year after the war ended, he had said that he loved her and asked her to be his girlfriend, mostly in public. What made it worse was he said it every bloody single day! 7 days in a week, 5 times a day! And also, much to her annoyance, no matter how many 'no!'s she always said to him, he just wouldn't give up! God help her. Draco Malfoy was really driving her nuts!

The echoing sound of his footsteps alarmed her to the current situation again. She narrowed her eyes as he was now only a meter away. His eyes were never leaving hers as he opened his mouth.

Hermione's mouth set firmly. She was ready to say the incantation if she heard those certain request from his mouth again. However though, to her surprised, his lips closed again and formed into a soft smile and he just walked passed her without saying anything.

She frowned. Did he just walk pass her without flirting or saying anything? In fact, if she remembered correctly, he hadn't asked her again even once today. 'Something's not right,' Hermione thought suspiciously.

Draco Malfoy was up to something. Definitely up to something.

-DMHG—

It didn't take Hermione long to find out what he was scheming as two hours later, right after dinner, she found herself standing under the mistletoe with the one and only Draco Malfoy. Apparently, this was his plan to get to kiss her. How original!

"So, Granger, I kiss you or you kiss me? Lady's choice!" He grinned.

"I won't kiss you and won't let you kiss me either, Malfoy! Sorry to disappoint you!" she said. Her voice was laden with sarcasm.

Draco ignored her though as he kept leaning forward to kiss her, completely ignoring her glare and shout. His mouth was merely a centimeter away when she pushed him hard and he fell back to the hard floor of the corridor.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised. She looked up at the mistletoe above her and then shifted to Draco who was now already standing again. They weren't stuck? Realization dawned on her. Sighing in relief, she allowed a smug smirk to form on her pretty face.

"Ha! We're not stuck, Malfoy!" She grinned triumphantly. "This mistletoe above us, apparently, is just ordinary mistletoe. Too bad your plan sucks!" But immediately her grin fell when she saw Draco's smug expression.

"Granger… Granger… Granger…" he drawled. "Don't you see it? This mistletoe's color is black."

Hermione looked up again and indeed it was black. "So what's wrong with that?" She really didn't get it.

"So this is a very special mistletoe. This is what the Wizarding World calls a Cursed Mistletoe. It doesn't make people stuck under it because it has a far worse effect than that. A very wicked effect," he explained. He paused for a second to study her expression. She was very curious and a bit nervous he could say. He chuckled inwardly before continuing again, "The people caught under it, of course, must kiss. But they have to do it from their hearts. They must not feel forced or half-hearted when kissing someone they're caught with or else they will die in 72 hours." He sighed for the dramatic effect. "If the two parties object to kiss then they both die, though if one of the party is genuinely willing while the other refuses then the unwilling party will be the one who will die."

"That can't be true!" Hermione looked at the blonde with pure shock. She seemed to contemplate it for a moment before her expression slowly turned back to normal. She shook her head and then chuckled. "Merlin, Malfoy. It's the best Christmas joke I have ever heard!" She laughed. "I've read a lot of books about Christmas in the Wizarding World and there's no such thing as 'Cursed Mistletoe'. It's ridiculous!"

He smiled. "You think I'm lying, Granger?"

"Of course, you're just making up stories. You're just dying to kiss me!"

"So, you really really don't want to kiss me?"

"Hell no!"

Draco heaved a defeated sigh. "Suit yourself then, Granger. I'm the genuinely willing party here, so I'll be fine. Otherwise, you will die in 71 hours and 23 minutes from now. It's too bad. I love you so much too."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

-DMHG—

Once she got up the following day, Hermione completely forgot about her death prophecy. She ate her breakfast; go to the library or just hanging out with Ginny as her usual self. Draco, too, didn't say anything about the mistletoe to her. He kept flirting and asking her agreement to go out as usual.

It was when she was reading in the library later that night that she suddenly felt nauseous. Her head was aching like hell that she was forced to call it a day and retreated to her room. She did remember about the curse that time but then completely put it aside. She had thought that she perhaps just needed more rest and wished that the next morning she'd be fine.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side this time. That morning she had awoken with nausea and a very severe headache she had never experienced before. She felt that all of her energy had been drained away from her body to the point that she couldn't even lift her _Hogwarts: A History_ book. She even couldn't go to have her breakfast since she was too tired to walk! At that moment, she had begun to think that perhaps it had something to do with that mistletoe curse.

-DMHG—

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Ginny looking at her worriedly. "Ginny…" she muttered weakly and then slowly raised her body into a sitting position.

"Hermione, are you sick?" the red head asked her. "You didn't come to the breakfast and lunch today. I was so worried I came here."

Hermione didn't know what she was doing, whether it was Ginny's gentle voice or just her desperation that had come to a peak, but then a minute later, she found herself sobbing in the arms of Ginny. And twenty minutes later, she found herself telling the youngest Weasley her predicament, about Draco, the mistletoe, and the curse. "I'm going to die, Ginny. I can feel it. My body's getting weaker and weaker each hour…"

"No, you won't Hermione! All you need to do is just kiss him! Kiss Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it won't work. Didn't you get it? It has to be a genuine kiss, Ginny. How could I do that?"

Ginny inhaled deeply and looked straight at the brunette's eyes. "Hermione, you like Draco Malfoy. Of course your kiss will be genuine." Ginny lifted her hand when she saw Hermione ready to argue. "Now listen first! You can say to the world and you can act that you hate him and loathe him, that he is an insufferable git or whatever. But I can see it in your eyes. I can clearly see your true feeling toward him. You love him, admit it!"

"That's not true, Ginny…" Hermione muttered. "He's a pureblood and I'm just muggleborn. There's no way I'd love him."

"You know yourself that is just a loadshit, Hermione! The war's over! He fought alongside us to fight Voldemort. He's changed. You knew it too. "Ginny held Hermione's hands. "Don't deny your feelings again, Hermione. He loves you, you love him."

Hermione was silent for a while. It seemed that she couldn't deny any longer.

"I'm just afraid, Ginny." She gave her a weak smile. "We're too different that it all seems so surreal to love each other. I don't want to get hurt again. Besides, Harry and Ron won't be happy. They will hate me."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione!" Ginny sighed. "Do you really think that they're so low? You're family, Hermione. As long as you're happy, I'm sure they'll be happy too. They might not be very pleased at first, but I'm sure they'll come around. Just talk to them calmly after they return from the holiday. Besides, I can see that the ferret loves you very much…"

"I don't know, Ginny…" Hermione still hesitated.

"Oh, it's not that you have to be his girlfriend or marry him, Hermione. I won't force you if you don't want that which is obviously a lie. However though, now that you've admitted that you love him too, I want you to go find him and kiss him. You just can't die now, can you? Not when Christmas is around the corner."

Hermione smiled.

"Though, I'm sure you'll be asking him for more after that," Ginny teased. "I heard he's a great kisser…"

"Oh please…"

Ginny laughed. "Now come on. Put on your robes. We can't waste precious time. I'll help you find him."

"Thanks, Ginny…"

-DMHG—

"So, that was the day your mum and I officially started going out. We then got married two years after, and had you a year later," Draco finished his story, sipping his tea. "That's the story of how we got together…" He smiled at Scorpius, his first son. When the thirteen year old had asked him that evening of the best method to court a girl, Draco just couldn't help to tell it to him, the story of how he got Hermione to admit that she loved him.

"You're lucky to have a cursed mistletoe, then. I don't recall any of them now in Hogwarts," Scorpius said a bit disappointed. "I could copy your method since I know she loves me too. She's just too shy to admit it."

Draco laughed when he saw Scorpius' serious expression. "Oh son, there's no such thing as cursed mistletoe in this world."

"What? But you said-"

"It was just a plain mistletoe. I only charmed it to be black. There's no curse in it."

Scorpius' eyes wide when he asked, "Whoaa, you mean you tricked mum?"

Draco nodded.

"But how about the sickness she felt?"

"That was because of the potion, son, the special potion that I brewed by accident in my sixth year. I was trying to brew the Felx Felicis privately but then miscalculated the amount of some ingredients. I didn't realize it at first since the potion appeared like the felicis so I decided to drink it. That's when I felt the sickness and then found out that it was completely gone after 72 hours. That day, before the dinner, I had asked Ginny to put the potion in Hermione's food thus making her sick for 72 hours. As your mother guessed that day, I just made up those entire stories about the cursed mistletoe."

"That's so wicked, Dad!" Scorpius laughed.

"But I got your mum, didn't I?"

Scorpius nodded as he then looked at Draco mischievously. "Does mum know about this?"

"Of course not! She would have killed me if she found out!" Draco laughed again. "Don't tell her, okay?"

"I won't tell her… " Scorpius grinned, "so long as you teach me how to make this potion."

Draco didn't miss the mischievous glint in his son's eyes. "Of course, son," he answered. "I'll even teach you how to charm the mistletoe black if you still don't know."

Scorpius was Draco Malfoy's son after all.

-DMHG—

**That's the end. Thank you very much for reading it. Feedbacks are always appreciated.**


End file.
